


Like They Always Did

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Power Play, Rimming, Role Reversal, Slapping, Switch Bucky Barnes, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Bucky got Steve through three more orgasms, with extra perks along the way.





	Like They Always Did

"That's three down, baby. I'm very impressed. Good job Stevie. You're letting go so well for me."

Steve chuckled giddily. "I'll probably get a bit dehydrated."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bucky guided Steve to drink water and eat some fruit. He marveled at the trusting way Steve meekly did as he was bid. "I can't believe you're letting me do this for you. Who would have thought wearing you out with orgasms would wear out your complaints about me coddling you, too?"

"Don't go getting ideas," Steve wearily shot back as he drank.

"Fucking hell yeah, I'm getting ideas. I like this. A lot. I like it a lot, Steve," Bucky repeated seriously.

Steve groaned and lowered his head back down. "Oh, shit."

Bucky thwacked Steve's arm. "Not manipulative ideas. Scening ideas. I honestly like doing this for you, Steve. We should do this more."

"Yeah?" Steve smiled.

"Hell yeah. What do you think about that?"

"Open invitation - so open it's obscene," Steve agreed eagerly.

Bucky set aside the water and crawled on top of Steve. "Good," he spoke into Steve's lips. "That means you'll have rewards to look forward to. I plan on being a dirty tease to you when we get back from vacation - and I think you know why."

Steve shook his head even as his pupils expanded.

"Yes you do. What's the biggest reason I ever go on the offense in this relationship?"

More pop quiz questions. Steve wracked his brain for an answer. He recalled times when Bucky had pranked him out of the blue, had started an argument, had buttered Steve up for something. Steve's brow lifted in realization.

"Because you try to get ahead of me, before I can do something first."

"Exactly. Don't you dare try to tell me you don't have a million ideas for how to drive me insane in awkward circumstances."

Steve grinned deviously. In the same seductive tone that Bucky was using, he said, "I plead incredibly guilty, your honor." Steve languidly stretched his body under Bucky's, appreciating the erotic feeling of skin on skin.

"It's not like you're shocking me here, Stevie. I may not know all your tricks, but I know you've got 'em. So, it's a good thing I have some of my own." Bucky trailed his hands down Steve's pecs to toy with his nipples.

Steve reacted as Bucky had anticipated. He arched up, prolonging the friction between their bodies, and moaned loudly.

"That's it, baby. Just keep feeling what I give you." Bucky let his fingers continue to tweak Steve's nipples while he skimmed his lips down to the sensitive skin at the join of the blond's thigh. He brought his hands down and abruptly raised Steve's legs up to his chest.

Bucky gave Steve a moment of eye contact so he would realize what Bucky was about to do. Steve still shouted out when Bucky dove tongue-first into Steve's exposed hole.

"Oh god, Bucky - oh, fuck, oh -"

Bucky ate Steve out until he could come up with a concrete plan to get Steve off. It took quite a while, so Steve was a babbling mess by the time Bucky had decided to stop.

"More, please more..." Steve pleaded pitifully.

"Why, Stevie," Bucky said in a mock-surprised tone, "one would think you're about to come, with the way you're begging so sweetly."

"Please, just a little more."

"I know you can come untouched when I fuck you, but can you come just from being tongue-fucked?"

"I don't know! Please," Steve sobbed.

"Let's add some lube add find out," Bucky decided. His other plan could wait, if Steve was this close already. Bucky lubed up his fingers as fast as he could and went back to work with a vengeance. It helped that he now had the leverage to caress Steve's prostate while licking at his rim.

This time was much different from before, when Bucky had assaulted Steve's hole roughly. That had been a brutal kind of pleasure. This time was only sweet. It was coaxing. It felt to Steve like Bucky was encouraging him to find higher pleasure, rather than demanding it.

No matter how Bucky asked, Steve found it was easy to comply. He fell with relief over the edge of the next wave, his cock spurting thin, meager streams of cum.

Bucky was quick to praise Steve for how well he was doing. "God, that was good, baby. Really good job, Stevie. You're amazing. That was four times. Think you got another two in you? Wanna try to go again?"

"Yes please," came Steve's whispered response. Bucky got him more water.

"Okay, sweetheart. Can I touch your dick?"

"Yes. Touch me anywhere."

"You sure? I know we're going for overstimulation, but if it's too much, you gotta 'yellow' or 'red' it, Steve."

"Green." Steve was determined to do at least one more.

"Here we go, then." Bucky lightly caressed Steve all over. He made sure to also show love to places that wouldn't necessarily turn Steve on, like his shoulders, abs, and hips. "How ya feeling, Stevie? Think you could prep me? I'd like to ride you; finally take you up on that offer."

"Get your ass up here, then." Steve smiled warmly.

Bucky aimed a scheming grin at Steve and did as he was told. He turned around, threw a leg over Steve's torso, and arched his back to show off a little.

"Damn, Buck. Back those sweet cheeks up to my mouth." Steve grabbed Bucky's hips and helped him to shuffle backward.

Bucky let Steve have fun stretching and licking his ass while he suckled gently on Steve's cock.

Steve threw his head back and gasped at the pain-pleasure of having Bucky's mouth on him.

To get back at Bucky for how well he was sucking Steve off and how well he was Domming Steve in general, the man gave Bucky the rim job of a lifetime. He swirled and prodded his tongue as he dragged more skin back with his fingers. Steve really focused on loosening the sphincter with just the power of his tongue. Then, when it was finally easing up a bit, Steve got the tips of both his thumbs inside and ever so slightly pulled them apart.

"Ah! Oh my god," Bucky panted, popping off of Steve.

"That's a nice compliment, Buck, but it's still just Steve," the blond smugly replied.

Steve stilled his thumbs just a fraction of an inch apart and went back in between them with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck me," Bucky groaned.

Steve couldn't stop himself from pausing to throw back, "That's the plan."

Bucky gave Steve a murderous look, which Steve, of course, couldn't see - buried as he was in Bucky's ass.

Bucky retaliated the only way he could. He snatched more lube and got his fingers on Steve's prostate again. With a satisfied smirk at Steve's whimper, Bucky licked up the side of Steve's cock and managed to fit a good majority of the length in his mouth.

Now it was a competition to see who could distract the other person more. Steve was tempted to stretch Bucky fast and hard. He thought back to the BDSM checklist Bucky had filled out for him and looked it over quickly in his mind. What had Bucky rated Rough Sex?

"What's taking so long, back there? I want to get this hard cock in my ass."

"Trying to remember what you rated rough sex."

"That's a definite green, Steve."

Steve smirked his mirth at the perky answer. "Who's the sub here, again?"

Bucky peered coyly over his shoulder at Steve. "Who says power play has to be straightforward?"

"Touché. Hand me the lube." Steve grinned ferally as he accepted it. He wasted no time in working three fingers into Bucky's rectum.

"Fuck, yeah. Just like that, Stevie," Bucky groaned.

Steve pulled them both upright so that he could press his chest to Bucky's back and kiss his neck. "You're so tight, Buck. Can't wait to get inside you; make you feel as good as you've done for me." Steve stroked Bucky's cock in time with the fingers fucking his ass hard and fast.

Bucky was as loud as ever, swearing and moaning without reservation. "Oh, shit - Steve, stop. Stop! I can't come as many times as you."

Steve let go of him in time, but it was a close call. "Maybe we should work on you following orders, then, Sergeant," Steve murmured. "You said on the checklist that you'd like to let me control when you come. That means coming when I tell you to and learning to hold it back when I don't, even if you feel like you're close. You sure you want that?"

"Hell yeah. It's easy to follow orders when I'm the one choosing who gets control. Call me Sergeant - that's fine - just not soldier. I've had enough of having no rank or recognition for who I am. So, call me Sergeant and order me around all you like, Captain. I know you like telling me what to do." Bucky turned his head to meet Steve's gaze. "It just so happens I like it when you do that, Sir."

"Shit - yeah; sounds good. We'll do that soon," Steve promised. "You ready for me?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely. Fill me up, Steve."

"Turn around first," Steve demanded as he took his fingers back.

Bucky was quick to obey and lower himself onto the man's length with a satisfied groan into Steve's mouth. "God, Steve. I don't think this will ever get any less amazing, no matter how many times we do this."

Steve nodded and chased after Bucky's lips as he slipped his hands up Bucky's back, one gripping his neck. Bucky loved that this made him feel like he was completely surrounded by Steve - and he loved that Steve knew it, the cocky bastard.

"You're all mine, Buck," Steve confirmed, as if to prove the point.

"Yeah, Steve," Bucky let the man revel in the feeling of having him. He knew the struggle Steve faced every day, wondering what in his life truly belonged to only him.

Bucky would always remind him who was first on that list. He tried to come up with a new way to cement the notion each time. "Ain't anybody else I'd ever want to have me like this. I've wanted this kind of closeness with you since - don't be mean - since I was thirteen. Puberty hit me kinda early, I guess."

Steve only smiled. "I won't be mean if you won't." He buried his face in Bucky's shoulder and mumbled, "I was twelve."

"Holy shit, Steve."

"I thought we weren't gonna be mean."

"That was before I knew you popped your first boner for me at frickin' twelve."

Steve smacked Bucky on his flesh shoulder. "Shut up."

Bucky lost his breath for a moment at the feeling of Steve slapping his skin. His ass tightened on reflex, pulling a moan from the blond.

"Do that again," Bucky demanded.

The man pulled his face back to study Bucky's.

Steve rubbed the spot he'd smacked, then hit it again. Bucky's ass clenched again. Steve moaned again. Bucky got an idea. "Steve..."

Steve knew that voice. "Oh no."

"Oh yes; you'll like this one. Make yourself come by slapping me."

"God, Bucky." Bucky never ceased to surprise him.

"If you do, I'll ride you through it."

"Hell yeah." It wasn't like Steve had planned on denying him anyway.

Steve pulled Bucky as close as he could, the one hand still on his neck. He let his left hand travel the expanse of Bucky's bare body. It lifted away, leaving Bucky cold - until he was hot all over from the impact it made with his skin.

Bucky's muscles rippled from the blow. He felt his blood rushing through him. His toes curled, his fingers clenched against Steve's skin, his jaw snapped up - and his ass tightened like a vice on Steve's cock. Bucky rewarded Steve with a slow undulation of his hips.

Steve slapped him again and was rewarded again. His right hand joined in and Bucky arched up, stretching into the wanton feeling of getting his best friend off by being slapped over and over.

"There's my slut," Steve whispered proudly. His lust-blown pupils emboldened Bucky to ask for more.

"Your slut wants bruises, Captain. Are you gonna give 'em to me?" Bucky whispered back.

"Fuck yes. You're gonna be feeling this for days. You want that, my beautiful slut?" Steve steadily and forcefully brought down one hand after the other.

"Shit! Do it - make me feel it, Steve! Oh, god, yes -"

Steve's hands sped up, sometimes hitting Bucky together and sometimes alternating. Bucky sped up as well and was soon bouncing on Steve's cock against the smack of his hands. Bucky's rhythmic tightening on Steve's cock was no longer even a response to the hands slapping his back, flesh arm, ass, and legs. He was lost in sensation.

"Getting closer, Buck. Gonna come with me?"

"Gonna fuck you through it, is what I'm gonna do." Bucky had an animalistic look in his eye. "Then we'll see about me. Cos you know what this is? It's number five, Steve."

Bucky gripped Steve's hair. "And you are gonna give me one more."

"Holy fuck!" Steve came from Bucky's firm grip on his hair, his dick, and his mind.

"That's right, Stevie. Come for me. Keep it up. So good, Stevie. You all worn out, now?" Bucky kept moving slowly up and down on Steve, waiting to see if one last orgasm would actually be possible.

"Hell no," Steve panted. "I can go again. One more time."

"Think you could fuck me til you do?" Bucky was genuinely curious.

Steve flipped them over in answer. He held Bucky's legs wide and after a moment of searching, found the perfect angle for drilling into the brunet's prostate.

"Yes, Steve! Fuck me harder! Oh, god - perfect - feels so good -" Bucky loved that he got to be loud. He never really let go in life unless he was with Steve like this. Bucky felt no shame in yelling obscenities - not only did they feel good to him, he knew Steve got off on it to hear Bucky be so vocal.

Whenever Bucky said, "Harder," "Deeper," "There, Steve," Steve would comply with enthusiasm - and he didn't stop at that. If Steve noticed Bucky whining or moaning particularly loudly, he would take this as instruction as well.

Bucky said, "Oh my god, yes," in a breathless whine; Steve did the same movement again and again until Bucky was tearing up from the intensity.

Bucky gave a whorish moan; Steve made damn sure it was repeated several times.

Bucky arched his back and panted; Steve ground his hips down harder and sharper to see how bowed that spine could get.

"Getting close, Steve," Bucky ground out.

"Come on then - cum for me, Bucky." Steve kept right on fucking him through it. The sight and feeling of his best friend and lover coming undone because of him stole his breath and pushed him over the edge he'd been riding all evening.

Steve could tell, from the exhaustion beginning to set in, that he was done. This pleasure was the last for him until he'd gotten a nap and some food. And until Bucky was ready.

Steve looked down at Bucky, still moaning softly from Steve's slowly continuing thrusts. Bucky liked a bit of pain with his pleasure, Steve reminded himself. He picked up Bucky's spent cock and stroked it just as carefully as he was thrusting.

"Oh, Steve," Bucky thrashed his head back and forth from the prolonged simulation, almost sobbing with it.

"Good job, Buck. So good. You did so well by me. I'm all worn out. Looks like I wore you out again, too." Steve smiled fondly.

"Nah," Bucky protested, "be better in a minute. Then I'll take care of us."

Steve's brow knit in concern. "You sure about that? I'm pretty sure we role reversed again. It's hard to keep track."

"I know, punk. Remind me what my favorite thing -"

"Taking care of me." Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't be a moron; let me take care of you when you need it."

Bucky sighed and admitted Steve had a point. "Yeah, okay."

They ended up taking care of each other, the way they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
